Bluestar's Life in StarClan
by Lucario765GWrites
Summary: After Bluestar sacrifices for her clan,she joins in StarClan seeing familiar faces once again. Join Bluestar of what's like to be in peace.. Including her thoughts of what's going in StarClan and the Dark Forest!
1. Ch 1: Reunited

**Author's Note**

I will write this story as well as Warriors: Rise of the Fallens. This story is about Bluestar as you already know about the story ( _Thank you Mrs obvious..)_ XD

This story's inspiration came from the other Bluestar StarClan fanfics! Shoutouts to all of those fantastic writers!

But enjoy!

Chapter 1: Reunited

Bluestar opened up her eyes,she was in StarClan! She slowly recognized the young kit infront of her,it was Mosskit. She smiled at the young black and white kit. Mosskit smiled back at her mother "I missed you mommy!",the former ThunderClan leader was slowly crying with a pure smile as other cats came,walking towards them and others appearing.

All of the cats shouted "Welcome to StarClan,Bluestar!" congratulating the old greyish blue she-cat with happy pure faces.

She stood up surprisingly seeing lots of familiar faces: Snowfur,Moonflower,Sunstar,Oakheart,Pinestar,Leopardfoot,Thrushpelt,Lionheart,Redtail,Rosetail,Sweetpaw and more.

"Ohh,we are so proud of you,my dear." Moonflower meowed. Bluestar wanted to say something to them. As before she could her sister's twil covered her mouth for a little bit. "We all know that you want to say something.." she mewed,laughing a bit afterwards.

Bluestar nodded but likely before she dared to say words she saw some cats wanting to say something first,she let them say their words.

Leopardfoot stepped forward,likely infront of Bluestar. "I-I-I..I-I'm so so so..so sorry th-that my son would do all of this..I never knew he would do such a t-thing.!" The black she-cats eyes edges were slowly watering as some tears fell down on the StarClan grounds.

Pinestar nudged his mate "I know,and I also forgive you for leaving the clan Bluestar..none of this would've happened."

"It is alright." Bluestar replied calmly, "None of us knew,neither did _I_." No words were said,as later Mosskit was bouncing up and down with excitement of what happened up here in the stars.

"Mommy,Mommy! You will enjoy being with us! Auntie Snowfur took care of me when I also met and played with Snowkit!" the kit said with a determined joyful expression. Bluestar's eyes widened looking right at the white with black tufted she-cat, "Y-you took care of _her_?"

"I did it in order to repay for you after you took care of Whitestorm for me. I couldn't thank you a lot more than ever." She didn't say a word afterwards.

Bluestar saw the tom who loved her with a blushing smile at her as the she-cat blushed back. "Hey, _fish-face_!" she yelled at her mate. "What did you just call me?" Oakheart the brown tabby tom said. "Ohh _nothing_!" she lied smiling at him. As Oakheart ran towards her leaping at her,as both of them were playing like little kits.

The spirit cats around them were laughing,smiling and talking to each other but the golden tom,Lionheart had interrupted. "Now,now,before we continue this playful time _Bluestar_. We are going to give Fireheart his nine lives soon." he said.

"We will be all watching the ceremony right?" the old she-cat asked everyone around her and they nodded but Moonflower decided to say "We will but only those cats will give Fireheart his nine lives will appear,while the rest will be staying behind."

She understooded her mother as Yellowfang meowed to them. "Fireheart and Cinderpelt are arriving soon,we butter get ready." Many cats were nodding and running to the ceremony place were the new lewders were getting their lives.

Bluestar was excited waiting for herself to give her apprentice,warrior,deputy and now leader a life.


	2. Ch 2: Pass it on and Dark days ahead

**Author's Note**

Ayy I am back but I'll no other choice but to give "Warriors: Rise of the Fallens" a hiatus due to my future exams and projects. But I will continue with "Bluestar's Life in StarClan" instead,sorry..

But hope you all enjoy for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors,it belongs to Erin Hunter

* * *

Chapter 2: Pass it on

The pack of several spirits ran through the clearing,gathering around for a new leader's ceremony,many were excited.

Especially for those who care for their loved ones. Bluestar was ready for doing her _first_ ceremony in StarClan,which she will be very happy about,afterall she won't be losing her loved ones anymore,would she?

But now it was almost time,time to **_pass it on_** to her old apprentice,warrior,deputy and now leader. She had some flashbacks of how she got her nine lives,glady for having with those who were with her until the end..now,finally both of Fireheart and Cinderpelt arrived,appearing infront of all the spirit warriors. Cinderpelt was sitting down,sitting behind.

The grey she-cat nodded to her new leader as Fireheart stepped foward,he was happy to see everyone he once knew in StarClan,asking Silverstream if she misses Graystripe,but,no words were said at all. Until Lionheart walked foward giving the ginger tom _**courage**_ to defend his clan no matter what happens.

Afterwards Bluestar saw Redtail,one of her old deputies walking towards Fireheart giving him **_justice_** saying that he should use his judgement on others fairly and he also thanked him on uncovering the truth of his murder. Silverstream the beautiful silver tabby she-cat now stepped forward,giving him _**loyalty**_ as she tells him to use it of what he knows is right and it would also guide him to follow the warrior code.

Next was Runningwind who stepped towards him,giving the life of _**tireless energy**_ to serve his clan no matter what,Brindleface came next who was the she-cat that was killed by one of her related kin-in-law. The dead ThunderClan queen has giving him a _**mother's love**_ by protecting the clan like a mother would protect her kits and it would warm him with the fiercest anger.

One of cats the living cat recognized was Swiftpaw giving Fireheart the life of _**mentoring**_ likely training any cat as if they were apprentices. The former ShadowClan and now ThunderClan cat was Yellowfang who gladly gave him the life of _**compassion**_ which he shall use it to take care of cats who are weaker than him. But of course,only a _two_ cats were left.

The last cat before Bluestar was Spottedleaf the medicine cat who got killed by Clawface by protecting Cinderpelt and her relatives. As those two looked each other in the eyes,they actually loved each other but Spottedleaf knew it wasn't truly meant to be that way,giving him the life of _**love**_ as he should love to those he truly cares about,which would be mostly the approval of Sandstorm.

Now it was time,as Fireheart was given eighth lives Bluestar was the only one left,sometimes there were cats who can give their successor atleast to three options into one total life. Bluestar stepped forward as she inhaled and exhaled,looking at the tom who she saved,saved by him,training him and appointing him. "Fireheart,my apprentice,warrior and deputy with the ninth life,I give you.. _ **nobility**_ , _ **certainty and faith.**_ " she spoke,now also saying something else "Fireheart you have fully been given the nine lives of a true leader and we,your ancestors shall guide you through. Your old life is no more,you are now known as Fire _star_!" she announced in a loud voice.

All the StarClan cheered and chanted his name "Firestar! Firestar! Firestar!" Not a single cat was ashamed,but there were some cats that Firestar,the new ThunderClan leader didn't know until Bluestar spoke once again. "Lead the clan well with your lives Firestar,I also thank you for being the _fire_ that saved ThunderClan- no,that will one day save all the clan-" her sentenced stopped as everyone were shocked and confused,the ground was shaking like an earthquake.

The beautiful so called purple-dark blue star sky changed into crimson red,red like blood. Somewhere behind the clearing there was a pile of bones- bones of cats and prey. It was a sign of a new prophecy,the StarClan were disappearing from Firestar's view until Bluestar spoke **"Four will become two,Lion and Tiger will meet in battle,and blood shall rule the forest."**

Firestar was shocked as both him and Cinderpelt disappeared from the clearing and so did the bone pile. Everyone appeared in the clearing again and Bluestar expression turned into worrisome,being worried if Firestar will lead the clan well,hoping he wouldn't fail that easily against his future and current enemies.

* * *

Bluestar was sitting alone,looking through a pool that could make the StarClan warriors see the clans from the sky. She looked through all the clans,ThunderClan was going fine and she slowly made a small smile that Whitestorm became the deputy of ThunderClan,she knew that Snowfur and _Thistleclaw_ would be proud of him. She still had several flashbacks of taking care of her nephew after his mother got killed.

"You shouldn't be alone,my dearest." a voice spoke,it was Oakheart's. Bluestar turned around looking at her mate who slowly now sat beside her. Bluestar nudged him for a bit and smiled,as the view from ThunderClan was slowly turning to RiverClan. She saw her kits Mistyfoot and Stonefur,but they weren't that happy as they used to be,they were now getting whispered and disappointed faces from their clanmates,except from a few cats.

Both Bluestar and Oakheart were totally worried for their full grown kts,yet Stonefur is the current deputy of RiverClan. "When slowly joined us my dear Bluestar,doing the ceremony of your successor,I decided to watch down and saw..well,our son announcing to the clan about the truth. I feel so bad now." Oakheart felt disappointed but Bluestar's tail curled around the brown tom. "You don't have to feel bad,our kits are strong even if they're both half-clan because of us..that doesn't matter." The tom smiled at her both of them looking down at their kits,still deep down inside both of them,they felt worrisome and hope for those two.

 _Oh my dear kits,be safe for your wonderful future.._ Bluestar told to herself in her head still her tail curling around her mate,but will she and the rest tell the future of the half-clan littermates soon..as dark days are slowly invading.


	3. Ch 3: What's The Fate?

**Author's Note**

 **Yayyy I am back with this! :)**

LET'S GOOOO

long hiatus, right?

anyways

I am way more active on a different website of stories known as Wattpad

User: Lucario765G

Currently I am into My Hero Academia, Assassination Classroom and lots of other stuff!

I think I am going to continue this story and Ivypool one!

The Skylanders one is probably going to take a long break until I get back to it again..

I hope that I have improved my writing skills for you all! Not successfully a professional but I am still working on my goals! :)

There is probably a chance of there being an Assassination Classroom similar words sentence of references. Maybe..?

also I think every time I write this chapters on my ipad, it goes insane, idk what is wrong with my typing?! HELP ME!

And enjoy!

 **Original Chapter 3 Title Name: Firestar Shines**

* * *

 **Ch.3 - What's The Fate?  
**

Bluestar sat down on the beautiful grass in StarClan, she stayed far away from the others, not bothered easily these days after weeks of her death. Lately as for Firestar, he is currently leading her clan she formerly leaded, well, not very bad to be exact.

Despite herself watching the clans, she wasn't alone. Several other cats of StarClan were watching the clans themselves, it didn't matter which one it was. All _four_ were being watched, all four.

Meanwhile on the other side, or rather, likely an almost endless territory. Snowfur was taking care of Mosskit and Snowkit, who were playing around in the grass of freedom and peace. Moonflower, her and Bluestar's mother, was also taking care of the two kits. Snowfur had a few thoughts, wished she could've taken care of Whitestorm a lot better than she thought.

The white she-cat remembered her love, her mate. Thistleclaw. Her mate changed after her death some time ago, and she knew the reason why Thistleclaw became this way. Her death. Just her death at the thunderpath. Snowfur had a flashback to it, it was a horrible nightmare, not one of the greatest deaths to know. They were lots of words that have spoken from generation to generation that several cats have died on that path, some in similar or different ways of that experience.

A part of the border between StarClan and another place were dead cats go to, is evil and dark. Rather be the Dark Forest. Thistleclaw the father of Whitestorm went there. A cat who might have gone insane through his battle of bloodlust. Through bloodlust you become something partly insane-minded and even feel cold hearted. But that wasn't for everyone though, sometimes a few killings can help you through your life goals in the very future of you are meant to be.

Bluestar still had her eyes on the pool of where you could watch down, up in the stars down onto the clans of livings while the dead were watching carefully.

She kept switching from ThunderClan to RiverClan. A lot lately, she felt something twist in her stomach, it didn't feel well as it was supposed to. Her heart beated a little bit tensely, everytime she watched her kits in RiverClan she would slowly feel the pain and horribleness that would happen for Stonefur and Mistyfoot.

 _What_ _is this feeling within me?_

Her two kits who survived their way to RiverClan during her time as a very shorted-time queen in ger old days before choosing herself for her fate as a leader. It's true that the warrior code didn't easily like she-cat leaders to be having kits, but it didn't really bother a lot. They were rumors of some she-cat leaders having kits before, but it was part of the ancient days of life.

Back to the other StarClan cats.

Lionheart was talking to Redtail. Pretty much about their little stories of the old days, in which they both sometimes giggled.

Thrushpelt was watching a few kits playing around with joy.

Spottedleaf kept a little on Firestar through time to time, but she already knew that their love wouldn't work for each other, afterall.. she respected Firestar's decision of his love for Sandstorm.

Poppydawn had a few eyes on several ThunderClan cats. Such as Darkstripe and a concered Longtail.

Pinestar and Leopardfur were both taking care of their kits, the two who died when the birth of Tigerstar was being given.. pretty much nothing is happening for them, but concered about their son's treachery.

Oakheart padded towards to Bluestar herself, he wondered what his mate was doing all time, with curiosity and concern for her.

The brown tom hid himself behind the bushes that were behind Bluestar herself, in which one of his ears twitched. He rose an eyebrow as he then saw what Bluestar was doing. _She is..!_

The pale blue-grey she-cat was watching the clans all over and over. Especially ThunderClan and RiverClan.

"Stonefur, Mistyfoot, please.. be okay..!" Bluestar begged as she dug her head near the ground with hope. But she wasn't really smiling, with concern for her son and daughter. Hoping that both Stonefur and Mistyfoot are going to be okay. She even dug her unsheathed claws into the ground.

In the back of Bluestar's mind, she was worried for Silverstream's kits, they might have to be killed too with hers. Knowing that Greystripe will be at loss if he loses his kits that are apprentices. Firestar would be doing something, as she herself as a StarClan not being able to do much, sadly. It sucked that the spirits of the dead, aren't easily able to do something since those weren't special powers. Though the rumors of having to be able to visit the dreams of cats, could possibly be very true.

Oakheart couldn't stay silent for long, knowing that his mate would be able to notice him soon enough.

Indeed she did. "O-oakheart..?" Bluestar sensed his smell. She turned around.

Oakheart eyes widened as he walked up towards to his beloved mate. Before the blue-grey she-cat could say a word, the brown tom spoke "Let me take a little guess, you are worried about our kits and your apprentice now, aren't you?"

Bluestar was a little bit speechless and just partly petrended "Wha..? How did you-" Oakheart's tail waved and later sushed her with a smile. "Stonefur ans Mistyfoot are both brave and loyal cats. They'll be fine.", he responded to her. Conforming the she-cat, he wrapped his tail around her.

"I-I hope so.."

All what Bluestar could do, was only watch above the sky from the stars to the lively land. Her eyes, were filled with concern.

* * *

Sorry if it was this short!

I am actually writing stories on Wattpad too!

One of my latest story ideas would be a Time Travel story of Assassination Classroom, inspired by one I read earlier. Though I believe that it would take me some time to continue the Skylanders one, have a few doubts..

If you want to know the Time Travel Assassination Classroom story here on FanfictionNet: **Retry** **Time**

-..That's what the story is called, for now it hasn't been updated yet. But you can kind of trust me, the beginning is not that bad! And I already love it. XD

I HATE MY IPAD FOR THESE STUPID ERRORS WHEN IT COMES TO WRITING CHAPTERS! ugh..—

Also see you next time! Bye-bye! ^w^


End file.
